War & Love
by DutchIcePrincess
Summary: A love torn apart by war, but will Troy and Gabriella be able to make it through? Will Gabriella be able to find Troy? Even though captured by their enemies they continue to fight, follow them through their struggle.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote a new story, was meant to be a oneshot but it turned out waaaaay longer, so i'll divide it in several chapters. Hope you enjoy it, i think it's much better than my other two stories:)**

I walked to my window to look at the sunset outside and saw the orange and red colours mix with the grey-blue sky. Ever since I was a little child I loved watching the sunset and see its beauty. Sometimes I wonder if the sunset is really the only beautiful thing left in this world. When I looked around me all I saw were the ruins of what once was a city. Now it seems that all that is left in this city are women and bombed houses. All our men have been taken away; some are held prisoners, some were killed here and others were sent to Afghanistan to fight a war that no one can win. I walk back into the living room, the largest room of my little apartment. I see a little statue on the table in the living room. A smile crept on my face as I remembered the day when it was given to me. It was the day before he had to go away, when I had come home from work he had prepared dinner and at the end of the night he had given me a present. When I took of the wrapping I was holding a small replica of the Trojan horse. After he had given it to me he had started talking.

"Gabriella, even though I have to go away, I want you to know that I'll always be with you and that I'll always do everything in my power to come back to you. This horse does not only represent me, but also war and love. I want you to know that I will always fight for our love, because you are my Helen of Troy." Yes, Troy, my Troy, was one of the men fighting in Afghanistan. He was one of the men fighting a pointless war. He was sent there by the American government, together with many other, innocent and young, men. They could not end the war. No one could end the war by fighting. The only results of the fights were dead and wounded innocent people, bombed cities and chaos. It benefited no one, and yet, no side was willing to start peace talks, to give up the fighting, both sides were too proud to accept anything but victory.

I sighed; I didn't even know whether he was still alive. I hadn't heard from him in six months. Six long Months. I knew a lot of American soldiers were killed, but usually family would get a letter from the government when someone died, and I hadn't got one of those letters either. In fact I hadn't heard anything at all. Every night I would dream about him. Every morning I would get up and hope that today I would hear some good news from him, or that he might even be here. But time passed and I slowly started to loose hope. If he would be alive he would surely sent me a letter, wouldn't he? And if he died I was supposed to get a letter as well. He couldn't have died, he is too strong for that. He is my fighter, my survivor. I couldn't help but think about this possibility. At nights I would cry myself to sleep. Christmas had gone and come and I had to spend it without him. No peace on earth, but fights and war in Afghanistan. As long as I didn't get the message he was dead, my hope would continue to exist. I was sure about that.

A few tears leaked down on my face as I thought about him, but I wouldn't let myself cry anymore. He would not have wanted it this way. He would have wanted me to go on with my life and be happy. So I wiped away my tears and decided to go for a walk in the city maybe that would clear my mind a little.

I grabbed my coat and looked in the mirror before I went out on the streets. I saw my reflection, and I knew that it was me, but I didn't look like I used to look. My face was sad, my eyes did not show happiness anymore, and I knew it. I saw the necklace that lay loosely around my neck. The necklace that he had bought me for our 2 year anniversary. It was already 5 years ago, but I could remember the day as if it were yesterday. I could almost feel the happiness I felt then. I could remember exactly what he looked like, how his blue eyes happily twinkled as he gave me the present, how his hair would fall into his eyes because he didn't want to go to the hairdresser, even the way he smelled.

I walked out the front door and onto the streets. When I looked around me I saw the mess made by the bombs. I couldn't believe how people could do this to each other. I could not blame the people that were actually bombing the cities, since they were only carrying out orders. No, I was just really mad at the governments of both countries. They had a problem with each other and let innocent inhabitants of both countries pay for that. After three years of war the army had faced a shortage of soldiers and they had reintroduced conscription. Ever since, the war had caused more and more fighting, more deaths and more problems. The number of people that committed suicide was almost 5 times higher than it had been before and when I looked around the city I would see people with sad faces, their heads hanging down looking at the ground beneath them.

I thought about the dreams I once had, dreams for the future. We would get children, lot's of children. We would have little Troy's and Gabriella's running around the house. All just as handsome and cute as their father. They would get his athletic body but my brains. And I was sure that we would have spoilt them rotten. If only he would be here.

I walked towards the market where I passed several people I knew; Mrs. Gray, the old widow. Her husband had been the doctor that had helped during so many deliveries, including mine; he died during one of the bombings. Mrs. Gray was talking to John, I didn't know his last name, he worked as a teacher at a primary school. He was one of the few men who were still here, since he was a teacher he didn't have to serve in the army. I greeted them while I continued walking. Later I passed little Anna, she was the daughter of one of my old classmates. The little girl was holding a bag of candy and waved happily to me. I smiled at her and continued walking.

I wished there was a way in which I could get to know more about what had happened to Troy. Maybe even get to see him. I knew that it wasn't possible, but I can not loose hope. I remembered what Troy had told me; "Once hope is lost, everything is lost".

I decided that I needed some food for dinner tonight, since I didn't have any food at home anymore. So I went to the nearest supermarket; it was a little shabby shop, and everyday we were hoping that there was enough food to cook a decent meal. Most of the food was sent to Afghanistan to feed – according to the posters - 'our men'. The posters were used to make everyone believe how important this war was, they were all propaganda, but there were still people who believed in it. The Afghani's are our enemies and we're doing a good thing by fighting with them, that's what they wanted us to believe. On my way to the supermarket I passed some posters, some were telling us what they were fighting for, others were asking for nurses to help 'our men' in Afghanistan. Every week there would be new posters placed next to the old ones, new pictures, new photo's, new texts, but the same message. _Help our men in Afghanistan._

After I had been to the supermarket I went home again. I couldn't get the poster asking for nurses out of my mind. Maybe I should go there? Maybe I could help them? I might even get to see Troy – if he was still alive – and see that there was nothing to worry about, that he was just fine. I might, right? I am a doctor, so I could work there as a nurse… Well, I'll just have to think about that. It could be the perfect chance to find out about what happened to Troy.

That night in bed I was tossing and turning, I was seriously considering going to Afghanistan as a nurse. It would be dangerous, yes, but I'd rather die than live without Troy. And since he is in Afghanistan I should be there too, I want to be as close to him as possible, I don't want him to be in some faraway country without me. I need him. Early in the morning I made up my mind, I would go there. I need him so I need to be with him, simple as that! I was scared, scared of how this decision would change my life. But, I was also happy; the hope of finding Troy had grown, happy because I would be closer to him. Yes, my decision was final, I would take care of it this afternoon, call the number that was on the posters I saw and tell them I would go there to help 'our men'.

A few days later I was on my way to the airport, silently saying goodbye to my hometown, ready for a new chapter in my life. I saw cars and houses pass by me. I always thought that I would live in this city for the rest of my life, that I'd grow old here, but I was leaving now. I thought I would be sad, actually I now I would have been sad if the city would have been the way it had been a few years ago. But when the city was bombed, the city that I loved was gone and did not really mind that I was leaving. I was glad to be away from here, to leave this all behind me, I wasn't happy here anyways.

When I arrived at the airport I stepped out and got my bag. Looking around I saw all hurrying people. Some were running, others looking around, trying to find their way. I was trying to find the group of people I would be going with, since there were 4 other nurses going to Afghanistan. They had told me to meet them at the meeting point. After a few minutes of looking around me and walking through the entrance hall I saw a sign saying 'meeting point' so I guess that is where I need to be. Indeed, I saw the four other girls standing there already. All five of us are new, and no one has been there before, so I guess we are all a little bit nervous. We were nervous about what would happen to us, where we would go to, how we would have to live there. I know I am a doctor, and that it is my job to help wounded and ill people, but I really hate to see people with really bad injuries. I love to help them, but, even though I have seen a lot of bad injuries I still got a little scared when I saw lots of blood and huge wounds. Well, maybe scared was not the right word. Sometimes I was just shocked by the kinds of injuries people can have. And I think that this will happen a lot more often in a situation of war. But being a doctor gave me such a good feeling, every time a patient of mine healed I felt like I had conquered the world. It felt so good to be able to do something for people.

I was sitting in my cell. I had been in here for about five or six months. I couldn't really remember how long it had been exactly, it felt like ages. All this time I had been forced to stay in this dirty cell. The walls were grey and the floor was dirty. Every day was exactly the same as the day before. The guards would wake me up early in the morning; give me some bread and water, and leave me alone for the rest for the day. I would listen to the water that was slowly dripping from the ceiling; _drip, drop, drip, drop_. It was the only thing that could be heard in this damned cell. It was almost as if they were tears dropping down. _Drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop. _I believe they _are_ tears, slowly dropping down from somebody's face; somebody who can not stop crying. Funny, how sometimes people feel like they can not hold back the tears while I can not cry anymore. My tears dried up a long time ago, I cried all of them. I believe you need some happiness to be able to cry about the sad things in live. When I was captured my happiness was taken away, because I knew that at some time Gabriella would move on, she'd think that I am dead and find herself a new life. Gabriella was my happiness, when she isn't with me, when I am not able to have contact with her, my happiness is gone.

I remembered the day I was captured so well. We were driving around in one of the cars, just making sure that everything was ok and to make sure that there weren't any problems or fights. It all seemed to be going alright, until suddenly people appeared all around us and started firing on us. I don't recall ever being as nervous as I was then. One by one I saw my fellow soldiers fall down, blood dripping from the places where they were shot. I decided that fighting back wasn't any use and I surrendered. Of course I wanted to fight and protect myself, and maybe it was weak of me to just surrender, but I could not fight them off. They were with so many people, all shooting on us. Two others also surrendered, the rest couldn't, they were dead. They captured us and threw us in the back of their truck, which they used to drive us somewhere. God only knows where we are. When we arrived at our destination they separated me and the other two soldiers and I have not seen them since then. I don't even know why they took us; we don't have any secret information, they don't ask money for us, they never questioned me, nothing… I really have no clue why they want us to stay here, and yet, here I am sitting in my cell listening to the drops of water falling down, wondering about how Gabriella was doing.

I always thought that prisoners like me, prisoners of war, would be visited by members of the ICRC. I thought they would come and look if we were treated right. I guess I was wrong all along. I'm pretty sure that the way they have been treating us isn't allowed according to the Geneva conventions, but no one came here to check it, so I guess we will never know. Now I think of it, they probably don't even know where we are. Hell, I don't even know where I am, how are they supposed to know?

I started to feel more and more miserable. I had nothing left to live for. I'd rather die than spent the rest of my life in this cell; this cell that for me consisted of bad memories and drops of water. If only I knew how Gabriella was doing and that she was safe, that would have made my life a lot better. Unfortunately I was thousands of miles away from her, unable to see or contact her in any way.

**Please review, i'd like to know what you think of it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part, hope you like it, i believe it turned out quite well, but of course you guys are much better judges than me!**

**Special thanks to: HSMandChelseaFCfan she helped me a lot! **

I was sitting in the plane that was supposed to bring us to Afghanistan. The world under me seemed so small, almost like a mosaic. Even New York had seemed small and lady liberty was only a little dot somewhere far beneath me. I really could not believe that that was the world I lived in. It was my first time ever on a plan and at the beginning I had been so scared. Though, once the plane took of I felt so good. Everything was so beautiful from this distance, way more beautiful than it had been in the last few years. Even from this height Afghanistan looked so different from America. The colours were so different, warmer colours; sand. The flight was really long, so I decided to try and sleep, so that I would not be too tired when we arrived in Afghanistan. They told us that we would arrive there early in the day, so that means that I have to stay awake when it is night in America. I had always been someone who needed a lot of sleep, and I really did not want to be sleepy when we landed.

A few hours later one of the other nurses, a girl of the same age as me called Taylor, gently shook me awake. "Gabriella, Gabriella! Wake up, we're gonna land any minute now." I groaned, I really hated when people woke me up.

"What?" I got out, my throat hurting from the talking. I had probably been sleeping with my mouth open. I should really stop doing that, every morning I wake up with a soar throat.

"We're gonna land on the airport any minute. After that we will go to the camp where we are going to stay for the time we are in Afghanistan." It was so nice of her to warn me before we landed, so that I could get all my things and just wake up a little before I had to go of the plane. Actually, I think Taylor is a really nice girl in general. She is one of those people that you immediately befriend. Her open and kind character makes everyone fall for her. She was an Afro-American girl, black straight hair, not too tall and always smiling. I thanked her for waking me up, and I slowly started to get a little more awake.

After we had landed, we were picked up by some trucks which were taking us to the camp. I was getting really nervous by then, hoping that in one way or another I would hear something about Troy. Anything. I just wanted to know what had happened. I looked around me and I saw a land that was exactly what I had expected. Of course I did not know much about the country yet, since all the information we got back home was censored and they did not really tell us the truth, but I had read some books about the country. One of them was definitely the best book I've ever read; "The Kite runner". It was so sad, and it had described the country so well, at least, from what I knew up until now. To be honest, I had to cry a few tears while reading it.

The road to the camp was not a long one. We had to drive about 30 minutes. The roads were in really bad state, it really felt like I was sitting in some bad rollercoaster ride. But seeing the country was so overwhelming that I did not mind very much. The thing that I did mind, however, was the heat. There was no air-conditioning in the trucks and the sun was shining so brightly that it was hard to believe that this country was actually really cold in the winter. It was then that I realized that this country was a land of extremes.

I think that somewhere deep inside I had hoped that as soon as we would enter the camp I would see Troy. So I kept looking around me, try to see if I could spot him between all those men. But I had no luck. Troy was nowhere to be seen. And even though I knew that this was very unlikely, I just hoped that he was there, hoped that he would be okay. But of course, if that would be true, he would have send me something, a letter, or a little note, to tell me that he was fine, that he was alive. Something saying that he hated it there, that he hated fighting, but that he would be home soon.

All the men in the camp looked the same, dirty, tired and exhausted. All the spirit they always showed on television was gone. The men were all waiting to go home, hoping it would be soon. They were tired of fighting, tired of fighting a war that could not be won anyways. They looked as if they had not had a shower in years, their beards were growing and their skins were all the same brown-greyish colour. It was horrible to look at them, to see the desperation in their eyes. Looking at us, and probably thinking of their own family, their own girlfriends. I felt so sorry for them, so sorry that they had to be here. And I was afraid, afraid of my own future, which was really uncertain at this point. Would I end up just like them? Full of sadness and desperation? Actually I shouldn't be thinking about this. I should just hope for the best, try to help these people and just continue to search for Troy, my Troy.

I continued to wander around the camp for a while, and it was then that I saw something that caught my attention. It was a little poster with the pictures of four men on it. Above them was a large heading that had caught my attention "_Who has seen these men?"_ When she walked closer to the poster she saw that the pictures had become really unclear, however, when she took a closer look she was able to recognize Troy in one of the pictures. Thoughts were racing through her head. What had happened, when had he and the other men gone missing. Why was she never informed about this? Where were they now? Where was Troy? A tear started to leak from my eye, and no matter how much I tried to stop it, I couldn't control it. My tears started to fall harder and harder until I was really crying, sobbing, trying to process everything that had happened since Troy had left to Afghanistan. I felt that people were staring at me, the men were staring at me, trying to think of a reason why I could be crying when I had only gotten here a few hours ago. I had not been through the things that they had been through, and were they crying? No, they weren't. I was the only one here who was crying and I had not seen half of the terrible things they had. But no matter how much I tried to be strong I just couldn't. So I started running and running. I followed my legs, not thinking of where I was going. Just running. Away from here, away from everyone.

When I was done with running I let myself fall down on the ground, into the sand. The red-brown colour leaving marks on my clothes and hands. Tears still dropping from my face, I could see them form little dots on the ground beneath me. "Okay Gabriella, it doesn't have to be this way. Just, just stay calm. Just find Troy and go back home, everything will be okay." I softly whispered to myself, trying to calm down a little. I did not notice that someone behind me had come really close.

"Sorry Miss, but can I help you? You look like you need some help?" I turned around, and I saw a young boy standing behind me. He could not have been older than a year or seventeen, eighteen. He looked at me concerned, which was not surprising, given the state that I am in right now.

I realised that he was waiting for an answer from me, so I tried to find my voice to answer him. My voice was slightly trembling but I managed to say something to him. "No, I- I just… It's nothing really, I won't bore you with it." I smiled at him weakly, but I saw that he did not buy it.

"Are you sure? Because I thought I heard you say something about finding Troy? Do you mean Troy Bolton?" He must have seen the shocked expression on my face when he mentioned Troy's name because he continued talking "I was with him the day they took him." He paused for a moment, trying to find the right things to say. "We were just driving around, trying to see how everything in the area here was going. Trying to get in contact with the people here, see if they needed anything. Then all of a sudden we heard fire all around us. All those men with beards were coming after us. We wanted to fight them, but there were so many of them. So many were killed, and others were taken. Even though I really wanted to help them, I did the only thing I knew that would save my life. I knew I couldn't help them, so I just ran. I know I'm a coward, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just watch them die, and die myself afterwards. After a while I saw some of them surrender, while I just continued running." By now the boy was starting to break, and he started to cry himself. The things he had gone through at such a young age. I can't believe how he is able to go through that and stay sane. The boy sat down next to me, staring at the ground, not wanting to show his tear-stained face to me. I just rubbed his back, trying to comfort him a little, forgetting about my own tears. When he had finally calmed down I asked the question that I had been wanting to ask ever since the boy told me he knew Troy.

"Is he still alive?" My heart started beating faster and faster. This answer meant everything to me. I hoped so much that the boy said that Troy was still alive last time he saw him, that he saw him surrender and not being killed.

"Well, I don't know. He surrendered, so he was not killed during the fight. But I have no idea what they did to him after that." The boy looked down at his feet "You know, sometimes I just wish that they had killed me too. I mean, what do I live for here? All I see here is despair, fighting and death. The world around me has gone black. If there is a god out there he must not love us. He hates us because he can't love us." With that being said, the boy walked away, leaving me with my thoughts. He was right, the world had gone black. All I could see was black, black and black. The colour had faded and my life was now black. Dull. He was right, what did we have to live for? Okay, don't think like that Gabriella. I need to get a grip on my life. I need to relax. Just relax. Everything is going to be okay. I'll find him, and we'll live happily ever after. Just stay calm. My life has not gone black until I know for sure that Troy isn't in it anymore. And I don't.

Taylor came walking towards me, she probably noticed that I had gone missing and came looking for me. I saw her and send her a sad smile. "Okay, what's wrong?" I just told her I did not want to talk about it. I needed to forget it, go on with my life and find him. She tried to push me a little further, tried to push me into talking about it. And I saw the concern on her face, her dark eyes filled with concern, but I could not talk about it. When she realized that I really did not feel like talking about it, she thought about something to cheer me up. "So, how about we go into the city and just look around at the surroundings, see what we are doing here and which people we are trying to help?" I agreed, and we went of to the city.

**Please let me know what you think of it, i could use all your help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, here's the next chapter! I hope you like this, it's really about feelings and stuff, you might find it a bit too long, or not… I dunno… please let me know what you think!?**

When we arrived in the nearest city, we got the shock of our lives. Suddenly all around me people were holding up guns. Men with long beards were threatening to shoot us if we did not surrender. I guess they are Taliban fighters. With each move that we made, they took a step closer towards us, until I could almost feel their guns touching my body. I was trembling, not able to control my body. What were they going to do with us? Did they want to kill us? Were they going to take advantage of us in some way? Would they imprison us? That's what scared me most, not knowing what was going to happen. Were they going to use their guns, or were they just used to scare us? Tears were leaking down my face. The men must have seen how scared I was, because they all started laughing at me, talking in a language that I did not understand. My heart starting beating faster and faster, until it was all that I could hear. I'm positive that they could hear it as well; it was beating so fast and so loud. Then all of a sudden one of the men pushed me against the ground, putting ropes around my arms. One man, with a grey beard, hit me and I could feel the mark it left for minutes after that. It felt almost as if it was burning. When we drove away I realized that Taylor was not with me anymore, so I tried to look at the place where we were standing before, and I saw her trying to run away. At least she was safe, for now.

I was just lying on the bed, if you could even call it that, in my cell, when I suddenly heard a lot of footsteps and a woman's voice screaming. At first I didn't really take notice of it, because this happened pretty often, new prisoners being brought in, but then I realized that I knew that voice. But it couldn't be, could it? That voice, it could not be Gabriella's voice, right? I was just dreaming it, I was now sure; I had been way too long in this cell. My mind is starting to play tricks on me. What's next? Flying pink elephants? This just could not be true. But no matter how much I tried to convince myself, when I saw her being brought in by the guards and thrown into my cell I could not help but believe that it was real. Gabriella, my Gabriella, she was here. I don't think she had seen me yet, she was crying into her hands. Tears were falling down her face. I slowly walked closer, seeing if it was really her. I kneeled down next to her and laid my arms around her body, pulling her closer to me. All the time I had dreamed about her, and now she was here, here in my arms. She stiffened first, but then she looked up, and her brown eyes met mine. She started to breathe in very quickly and threw her arms around my neck, constantly whispering my name. All this time I didn't say a word, I could not speak, did not know what to say. All I wanted to do was hold her, keep my arms around her and never let go. We were both crying now, letting all the grief from the past months out. This could not be a dream, this was real, I was holding her. I felt her tears hit my arm, I felt her soft hair and saw her beautiful eyes. She was even more beautiful than I remembered, you could never imagine someone this perfect, this could not be my imagination.

And that's when I spoke to her for the first time "I love you" That's all I could say, I just had no other words to describe my feelings, no other words to describe what she did to me. I wanted to know what she was doing here, why the guards brought her in, but I did not want to talk; right now all I wanted to do was keep her in my arms. She, however, started talking.

"I never heard anything from you, it's like you were suddenly gone. So I came looking for you." She broke down in even more tears and it took a while before she was strong enough to continue talking again "No one ever told me something until I saw a poster, asking people if they had seen you and three others." She sniffed "Then- then I went to a city nearby and they took me too, and, Taylor, one of the nurses at the camp here – we both came here as nurses – she was almost caught as well, but she started running and they only took me and…"

"Sssh, baby, you don't have to talk. We can talk later okay." I softly kissed her forehead, in an attempt to calm her down. My left hand was tangled in her hair, and my other was on her side, trying to pull her as close to me as possible. I could smell her hair, she smelled like roses, as she always did. That was one of the things of her I remembered, whenever I felt lonely in this prison I thought of her, and I could almost smell her hair. I was so happy to have her with me, to have her in my arms again. I did not think that I could live another day without her. I needed her in my life. But then I realized how selfish I was being. I was happy that she was in this rotten cell, just because I had her with me now. I did not want her to suffer in this cell; I did not want her to have to live like I had been doing for the past couple of months. I could not be happy about it. Her being with me, meant that she had to be in this stupid cell as well. It meant that her freedom was taken from her, that she could not shower, that she could not get as much food as she wanted, she could not go out with her friends, she could not do what she wanted to do. The only good thing was that she was with me. But that was not enough for me, I knew that she could not be happy in this cell, and that was really all I wanted, that she was happy.

"Honey, it's terrible here, you shouldn't have come here and risked your life just for me." I looked down at the beautiful girl I was holding in my arms, she was still shaking from the crying, soaking my shirt. "You should've stayed at home, where it's safe. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you!" I softly stroked her hair, in yet another attempt to calm her down a little. "We have to get you out of her, get you home safe! A beautiful girl like you does not belong in a cell like this."

I could see Gabriella slowly starting to calm down a little. Her sobs became less frequent and she was not trembling as much as before. She looked up to me, and I saw her tearstained face. God, I hated seeing her like this. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath before she started talking. "How, Troy? How are we going to get out of here? You have been in here for such a long time; you weren't able to escape either. So how am I supposed to get past those guards? Have you seen them, their guns…?" She sighed in desperation. I could see the pain in her tear-filled eyes. I could see how badly she wanted to get out of here. Yes, she came here to find me, but that did not mean that she wanted to be in this cell as well. I did not answer her since I did not know what to say. She was right, I had been here for months, and yet I had not been able to escape. The next ten minutes, or so, we did not say a word to each other. It was not an awkward silence, just a silence that we both needed, so that we could think about this whole situation. We were still holding each other, it had been so long since I had held her and I wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon.

My mind was going crazy, all these thoughts running through my head. I just couldn't process everything that had happened. Here I was in jail, in Troy's arms. Yes, I had found him, finally. I was so happy when I saw him. All this time that he was gone I had missed him so much. Not knowing what had happened to him was so hard, and it really took its toll on me. And now I was here, in his arms. I had my Troy back. Only problem, we were both in jail… which is really a less ideal situation. What made the problem worse is the fact that I just could not get control of my emotions. There were so many things going through my head. I was sad, happy, broken, hurt, in love, glad to have found him and so much more. Troy looked so bad, so weak. Of course, he was still as handsome as he had been when he left, but there was something different about him. He looked small, fragile. His clothes were covered in dirt and his eyes were dull. His skin didn't have the colour of skin, it was almost grey and I'm not sure whether that was from the dirt or if it was its own colour. I could not bear to see him any longer, so I closed my eyes. I started remembering how he looked before he left. His blue eyes were always shining, his cheeks slightly red and his blond hair hanging in his face. I loved to be in his arms and feel his muscular arms around me, it made me feel safe and protected. Being in his arms made me feel loved. I felt so sorry for him, he must have been through so much and here I was crying in his arms instead of letting him cry and let all his emotions out.

Troy stood up and pulled me with him. He walked over to the bed, and carefully laid me down on it. "Here, lay down for a while. It's been a rough day, you can use some sleep" He gave me a weak smile and kissed my forehead, before trying to stand up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "I'll move, so you can lie next to me."

He shook his head. "That would mean you have no space at all, and I want you to sleep well. I don't want to keep you awake. I'll just sit next to you and watch you."

"But Troy, I want you to sleep next to me and hold me. I don't think I can sleep right now without you holding me. Please, I need you!" I looked in his eyes and saw that he was tired as well, so I just moved and made him lie down next to me. My back was pressed into his chest and he wrapped his arms securely around me. It did not take long before I could hear his breath becoming even, and I knew that he was sleeping. I closed my eyes and also fell asleep. The bed was awfully uncomfortable, but I slept better than I had slept all those months without Troy. Just having Him there with me made me sleep a lot better.

About an hour or two, maybe three, later we were rudely woken up by one of the men guarding our prison. He shoved two plates of something that was supposed to look like food in our cell and yelled something that I could not understand. Troy woke up as well and groggily said something about dinnertime. Outside the cell were now all kinds of noises to be heard. I don't know whether they came from the other cells or from outside the prisons. Apparently Troy had never heard these noises either, because he started to look out of the window to try if he could see what was going on.

**So I heard this song on the radio, and it was the first time I heard it in a very long time and it just made me think of this story! Dunno if you know the song…?**

There's a boy in my mind and he knows

I am thinking of him

all my way through the day and the night

stars shine above me

he's been gone for some time

but i know i truely love him

and i'm singing a song

hoping he'll be back when he hears it

my heart goes shalalala shalala in the morning

shalalala shalala in the sunshine

shalalala shalala in the evening

shalalala shalala just for you!

(make some noise for the vengaboys!)

if your luck's gone away just like mine

you feel like crying

sing along maybe once

maybe twice let's try it together

some sweet day no one knows he'll return and you'll be happy

shouting sweet in a song

listen to your heart it is singing

my heart goes shalalala shalala in the morning

shalalala shalala in the sunshine

shalalala shalala in the evening

shalalala shalala just for you!

my heart goes shalalala shalala in the morning

shalalala shalala in the sunshine

shalalala shalala in the evening

shalalala shalala just for you!

shalalala shalala just for you!


	4. Sorry

I am so sorry

**I am so sorry! I know it has been ages since i have updated, and I am really sorry for that. ****I've had the worst writers' block, and I just couldn't think of anything to write for this story. However, I decided to write another story first, a oneshot for As The World Turns. It is almost finished. And I also started working on the next chapter for this story, and I finally have some new idea's again! So I promise it won't take long anymore. (maximum of 1 week, since I also have exams to study for).**

**Much Love, DutchIcePrincess!**


	5. Note

**I am going to stop this story, i just don't know what to write anymore. I am really sorry, but I just can't finish it, and I don't want to write something when it is not going to be good anyway. I might try another story sometime, but for now I'm not going to do any writing... I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed one of my stories. Thank you for believing in me and taking the time to tell me what you thought of it.**

**Much Love, **

**DutchIcePrincess**


	6. New Story

**Hi everyone,**

**I know I've been gone for a long time, but I started writing again. So please read my new story. It's called _University, friends and Heartbreak_. You can find it in my profile. I hope you will like it!**

**Love,**

**DutchIcePrincess**


	7. I'm back!

Hello my dear readers,

I am back! I know I've been gone from FF for a long time. I've been reading stories, but haven't written anything myself. However, I started writing again. I have a new oneshot (a songfic) and I am working on a new story, which I hope to publish soon. Furthermore, I am trying to think of ideas to finish my story _University, friends and heartbreak_.

I hope you all forgive me for being absent for such a long time and I would love for you to read my new oneshot. It's, of course, a Troyella!

Much love,

DutchIcePrincess


End file.
